Dobby and the Mystery of Malfoy Manor
by DobbyHedwig1250
Summary: When Dobby hears a scary noise in the middle of the night, it's up to him and Draco to solve the mystery! Really random story I wrote out of pure boredom. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.


**Dobby and the Mystery of Malfoy Manor**

Dobby was a house-elf who worked for the Malfoys. He was a very hard worker who was very loyal to his family. The Malfoys, however, were not very kind to poor Dobby. The often overworked him and never even thought to thank him. Dobby was one of the few house-elves still treated like vermin, even after the fall of the Dark Lord.

It was a warm, sunny afternoon. Dobby was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the family. He longed to go outside and get some fresh air. Peering out the window, he saw young Draco flying around on a broomstick. Dobby sighed. He went back to chopping onions, tears filling his eyes. The tears lingered even after he was done.

At six o' clock, Master and Mistress Malfoy came home from work. Dobby was not entirely sure where they worked or what they did, all he knew was that they left every morning at eight and came home at six sharp. Throughout the day, Dobby would do the dishes, fold the laundry, and prepare lunch for Draco. It was a lonely life for Dobby. Whenever he had free time, which was rarely, he was forced to keep Draco company. Sometimes, Draco would draw pictures, and it would be Dobby's responsibility to pass him whatever color crayon he needed. Sometimes, Draco would practice flying, and Dobby would have to clap whenever he made a sharp turn or successfully did a loop-de-loop.

Dobby began to set the table. He laid out three plates, three glasses, and three forks and knives. He set the food out on the table, and then he sulked back into the kitchen. For himself, he piled up yesterday's leftovers into a small bowl. Usually, Dobby would eat dinner in his room (which was a small cupboard under the stairs) and then return to the dining room later to clear the table. However, today he decided to stay in the kitchen. He sat on the cold floor and started to eat. He could hear the Malfoys talking in the next room.

"Father," said Draco slowly, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "I leave for Hogwarts in a month. Er, when can you take me to Diagon Alley so I can buy my schoolbooks and my wand?"

Dobby heard Master Malfoy set his silverware on the table. "Well, Draco," he said. "We can go to London this Saturday. I have to stop by Borgin and Burke's myself…"

"Thank you, Father."

"In the meantime," Master Malfoy continued. "Tell the house-elf to help you gather anything else you'll need from your room, and start packing."

"Yes, sir."

There was silence expect for the sounds of clattering silverware and quiet chewing. Dobby continued to eat his day-old potatoes.

After the Malfoys finished their meal, Dobby cleared the table, washed the dishes, and drew a bath for Draco.

Dobby sat in his room the rest of evening, only leaving to cater to the sudden whims of the Malfoys. Soon, the Malfoys all went to sleep. Dobby couldn't hear anything from the hallways. He attempted to fluff his rock-hard pillow, drew a thin, tattered blanket over himself, blew out his candle, and closed his eyes.

"Graaaahhhh, grraaaahhhhh."

Dobby's eyes flew open. What was that sound?

"Grrraaahhhhh . . ."

The noise filled Dobby with fear and sadness. Dobby's heart was beating fast. It sure didn't sound like Master Malfoy's usual snoring. Could it be a ghoul or a ghost? He stood up and lit the candle with a wave of his hand. Then he took it in his hand and walked out of his cupboard.

The noise grew louder. Dobby wondered if the Malfoys could hear it. Holding the candle out in front of him, he slowly walked down the hall. The noise seemed to be coming from above, so Dobby climbed up a flight of stairs and entered the attic. It was rather cold up there; there was a draft because the windows were always slightly open. There were also strange objects all around the room that Dobby could have sworn were filled with dark magic.

"Grraaahhhh!"

Dobby nearly jumped out of his skin. The noise, which sounded like a wail of terror, was louder than ever. He made his way, trembling, to the corner of the room. He carefully pushed a couple boxes out of the way, and . . .

"GRRAAAHHH!"

Dobby's candle went out. It was pitch black, and Dobby was terrified. With a loud crack, he disappeared from the attic and reappeared in his cupboard, breathing heavily.

"Dobby is scared, Dobby is so, so scared," he whispered to himself. Dobby hadn't seen anything in the corner of the room; he had just heard the horrible noise. And after the candle went out, Dobby was too scared to do anything. Trembling, he lied down and closed his eyes once more.

Eventually, Dobby did fall asleep, despite his fear. He woke up the next morning at five o' clock sharp and went down to the kitchen to make some tea. All the time as he was pouring the tea into cups and cooking sausages for breakfast, he couldn't stop thinking about the horrible noise he heard last night.

At eight o' clock, Master and Mistress Malfoy left for work. Draco stayed in the kitchen, finishing his breakfast, and Dobby was in the parlor, sweeping the floor. He was weak with fear.

"Dobby?"

Dobby yelped and turned around. "Oh," he said. "Master Draco, what do you need?"

"Come to my room and help me pack for Hogwarts," Draco said.

Dobby followed the young boy to his room.

"Er, I'll start gathering some clothes. You go find my trunk," Draco said. "It should be in the attic."

Dobby froze. The attic? Where the terrible, mournful noise was coming from? "Y-yes, Master Draco," Dobby said. Surely the monster, or whatever was there, wouldn't come out during the day.

Dobby went to the attic and retrieved Draco's trunk. Luckily, he didn't hear any terrible noises.

Draco had piled up a bunch of clothes to take to Hogwarts, as well as a stack of parchment and some quills.

"I'll probably end up buying some newer quills," Draco said. He picked up an envelope from his bedside table and pulled out the letter inside. "I'll also need a load of textbooks, and a cauldron, and new robes. And a wand," he added with a gleam in his eye.

"Master Draco is very excited to go to Hogwarts, he is?" Dobby said.

"Oh, yes," Draco said. "I'm finally going to learn magic. It's going to be great. I'll get to go on the Hogwarts Express, and I'll get sorted into my house by the Sorting Hat."

"What house does Master Draco want to be in?" Dobby asked as he folded Draco's sweaters.

"Why, Slytherin of course," Draco said. Then he sighed. "I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley to get all my things. I'm glad Father can finally take me. He keeps putting it off."

"Master Malfoy is very busy," Dobby said. "Very, very busy."

"Yeah, I know," Draco said sadly.

Dobby said nothing. Instead he neatly put the folded clothes into the trunk. There was a minute of silence. Then, Dobby spoke.

"D-did Master Draco happen to hear a strange noise last night?" Dobby said slowly. "A scary sort of wailing, perhaps?" Dobby kept his head low, in case Draco started to laugh at Dobby.

"A noise?" Draco said, with no hint of laughter in his voice. "No, I didn't. How come?"

Dobby gulped. "W-well, last night, Dobby heard a very scary noise coming from the attic. Dobby thinks it might be a m-monster."

"Really?" Draco paused. "Well, how about this. Tonight, if you hear the noise again, wake me up. Then we can go to the attic together and try to figure out what it is."

"Okay, Master Draco. Dobby will wake you up if Dobby hears the noise again tonight."

"Great," Draco said.

Dobby was confused. How come he was terrified of the idea of going back to the attic, yet Draco did not seem scared at all? In fact, young Draco had sounded rather excited at this prospect. Perhaps he regarded it as an adventure. All Dobby knew was that he could be putting young Draco's life at risk. Dobby would surely have to iron his hands and perhaps his ears, too, if any harm came to young Draco. But of course, Dobby could not deny Draco's wishes.

That night, after dinner had been eaten, dishes had been washed, and the Malfoys had gone to bed, Dobby sat in his cupboard, waiting for the noise he heard last night. He would have almost dozed off if it hadn't been for the fear gnawing at his chest keeping him awake. But then suddenly, he heard it.

"Grrrraaahhh!"

Dobby got up instantly and grabbed his candle. He walked up to Draco's room to wake him up, but Draco was already standing outside his door.

"I heard it too," Draco whispered excitedly.

"Dobby would like Master Draco to know that this could be very dangerous! Master Draco could be in great danger," Dobby said anxiously.

"I'll be fine, Dobby," Draco said, taking the candle from Dobby's hand. "I'll hold this. You walk in front of me in case the monster …"

"Attacks us?" Dobby completed Draco's thought.

"Yeah," Draco said slowly. "But… be careful."

Dobby bowed deeply and headed up the stairs. They heard the noise again, and it slowly got louder and louder.

"Wow, that sounds pretty scary," Draco said. Dobby whimpered in agreement.

In the attic, Dobby led Draco to the corner of the room where the noise was loudest.

"Last night, Dobby pushed these boxes away, but the noise was so loud, Dobby got scared and left!"

"Let's see what we can find, then," Draco handed the candle to Dobby, who stood nervously as Draco pushed away all the boxes.

"GRRROOOHHH!"

Dobby almost screamed.

"Wh- what is that?" Draco said.

Dobby slowly walked into the corner with the candle held out in front of him. There, on the floor, was a skinny creature with dark green feathers. Bathed in light, it continued to moan, only much more quietly.

"Why, that's… an Augurey!" Dobby said.

"What's an Augurey?"

"It's a bird! It's just a bird!" Dobby was now laughing hysterically. "Haha! A bird! It was only a bird!"

"Dobby!" Draco said sharply. Dobby calmed himself down. "Dobby, what's an Augurey doing in here?"

"Dobby thinks it must have flown in somehow!" Dobby was very relieved. "Augureys are birds, Master Draco, birds that wail when rain is coming!"

"Rain?" Draco said. "That's it? It's going to rain, so a stupid bird is crying?"

"Master Draco should be happy it is not a monster!"

"I guess," Draco said, though it was obvious he was disappointed that they hadn't come across something more vicious.

Dobby picked up the Augurey, opened the window, and held the bird out. After a moment, the Augurey spread its wings and flew away, wailing the whole time.

The next day, it was very cloudy. There was no doubt a storm was going to come. Dobby served Draco lunch. As Draco was eating, Dobby cleaned the kitchen counters.

"Er, Dobby," Draco said.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"I just wanted to say thanks," Draco said awkwardly.

"Master Draco thanks Dobby? Whatever for?" Dobby said.

"Er, you know," Draco said, blushing. "Just for being a good friend. And house-elf."

Dobby burst into tears. "Master Draco is so kind! Master Draco thanked Dobby!"

"… No problem, Dobby…"

**The End**


End file.
